


Something New

by jenelleman



Series: Don’t Walk Away Universe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eternal Sterek, M/M, dont Walk Away universe, pre-Sterek - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelleman/pseuds/jenelleman
Summary: “Hey, I’m fine.”Stiles snorted at that, “Oh. Okay. You’re fine. I’ll make sure to put that on your headstone. ‘He said he was fine. He was not.’”





	Something New

_...Arachne’s venom is poisonous and is transferred through bite. Their venom can also turn humans into Arachne. Arachne can only be killed by..._

Stiles was pulled from his intense research haze by the sound of his phone ringing. Without stopping to look at the caller id he answered it and pressed it loosely between his ear and his shoulder.

“Yo,” He greeted whoever was on the other line

“I need you to come meet me and I need you to come alone,” Derek’s voice came through the line sounding just as angry and annoyed as ever.

“And I need you to be less vague and less weird.”

“Stiles.”

“Okay okay I’ll be there. Give me like ten minutes.”

And sure enough, ten minutes later Stiles was pushing open the door to the loft.

“Okay I’m- what the fuck,” he said, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Derek was once again bleeding out all over his furniture.

“Yeah, did I forget to mention I’ve been shot?”

Stiles was going to kill Derek. Well first, he was going to save him. Then he was going to kill him.

“I cannot believe you got shot! Again! How reckless do you have to be to get shot three times in one week! You have got to be kidding me Derek!”

“Hey, I’m fine.”

Stiles snorted at that, “Oh. Okay. You’re fine. I’ll make sure to put that on your headstone. ‘He said he was fine. He was not.’”

“Stiles.”

“What Derek,” Stiles snapped, as he walked over to the injured man. “If you’re going to tell me not to tell anyone then you’re crazy.”

He bent down to inspect the hole in his abdomen, after he sent a quick text telling Erica to get to the loft. He winced when he saw how dark is was.

“Do you have one of the bullets?”

“Yes Stiles,” Derek sighed. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Stiles grabbed the bullet out of Derek’s open hand. He went through the process of burning the gun powder and shoving it into the gunshot. As Derek began to heal Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice was soft as he reached up to place a hand on Stiles’ cheek.

“You’ve got to stop trying to get yourself killed,” Stiles leaned into Derek’s hand, something new stirring in his chest.

He’s not sure when it started, but lately whenever Derek calls him he feels a flutter in his heart. He feels a sense of nervousness he’s never felt before and he tries to ignore it, but it just keeps getting worse.

“To be fair, I’m not really trying,” Derek chuckles softly.

“Derek,” his voice was heavy with all the things he wanted to say but couldn’t.

“I’m sorry that I made you worry.”

Stiles let out a huff of air that could’ve been a laugh in any other circumstance. The air between them was thick, charged with all the things they would never say.

Stiles bent his head forward, just the slightest and Derek mimicked his actions.

“Derek,” his voice was quiet, barely a whisper. Derek heard him anyway.

“I know.”

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door to the loft was thrown open and Erica’s voice floated in from the entryway.

“Derek Stephen Hale! You have got to be kidding me!”

Stiles leaned back, his frown mirroring Derek’s as Erica and Boyd came into view.

“Oh yeah. I texted Erica.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot, a view of Stiles and Derek before. I’ll be posting a few of these while I work on the other multi fic for this universe.


End file.
